A scanning driving circuit is used in the current liquid crystal display apparatus, so as to form the scanning driving circuit on the transistor array substrate by the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display array process. It can achieve the driving method by scanning each row. The function of the current design of the scanning driving circuit is unique, and cannot achieve the function of open all of the circuit of the scan line and is unfavorable to achieve the special function of the liquid crystal display apparatus.